


Legado

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando a fórmula do seu falecido pai é reinventada, Hope busca a ajuda de sua mãe.</p>
<p>Universo alternativo em que foi Henry quem morreu quando a Hope era criança.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372397) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Fui ver Ant Man ontem com umas amigas e a gente notou que a Hope é o máximo e o filme tinha que ter sido sobre ela, como a Janet como mentora (ah, headcanon: acho que é bem possível que ao menos durante parte da vida adulta a Hope tenha pensado que o Henry matou a mãe dela em um contexto de violência doméstica). Também, sou só eu, ou super-heroínas raramente ganham histórias tipo "alguém vai continuar com meu legado com essa identidade" (sem contar equipes em que um super-herói precisa de uma super-heroína para substituir outra)?

Janet jamais imaginou que aquela armadura de Vespa seria concluída. Não tinha se aposentado logo após a morte de Henry, na verdade, aquilo só serviu para a fazer florescer como super-heroína; contudo, nunca quis voltar para aquele antigo projeto, memórias demais, nem todas elas boas. Hesitou antes de decidir terminá-la, mas sua última armadura de Vespa a funcionar tinha sido danificada além de qualquer conserto anos antes, estimulando-a a finalmente abandonar o serviço ativo, e todas as armaduras antigas do Homem Formiga tinham sido destruídas há muitos anos. Não tinham outra escolha, não havia tempo para construir uma do zero e não poderiam ter êxito nesse assalto sem os poderes que ela fornecia. E como poderia fazer qualquer outra coisa, quando sua única filha estava extática só de olhar para o protótipo incompleto?

Henry tinha sido muitas coisas, um gênio, um herói, e um dos seus primeiros amores, mas nem sempre um homem bom. Ainda assim, não via sentido em falar mal dos mortos, e nunca se importou em corrigir a imagem que Hope tinha dele. A princípio, porque acreditava que todas as guriazinhas deveriam olhar para seus pais como heróis. Depois, simplesmente porque a oportunidade nunca surgiu. Dessa forma, não podia culpar Hope por sua excitação por usar a última criação conjunta de seus pais.

Hope era muito parecida com a mãe dela, e apesar de Janet não guardar ressentimentos contra Henry nem se arrepender dos anos que passaram juntos, não podia evitar se sentir aliviada que foi ela quem criou Hope, não Henry. Henry a teria trucidado, tentando fazer com que ela acreditasse que era preciosa e frágil demais para ser uma heroína, como se o valor que ela tinha para ele devesse ditar o seu destino. Janet também se preocupava. Como poderia ser diferente? Essa era sua filha, sua garotinha. Contudo, também era uma cientista e uma lutadora; ela misturava o sangue de dois super-heróis veteranos. Janet não poderia tê-la impedido de fazer o que pudesse para salvar o mundo se tivesse tentado, então era seu dever como mãe e mentora garantir que ela estivesse tão bem equipada quanto possível.

Trabalhar na armadura com Hope tinha sido diferente do que esperava; as memórias voltaram, mas não a machucavam; aos invés disso, a única coisa em sua mente era o quão orgulhosa estava. Não era mais o projeto de Henry, agora era de Janet e Hope. E ver que estavam fazendo isso funcionar, ver sua filha usando a armadura, herdando seu legado, era simplesmente mais do que podia aguentar.

“Mãe? Mãe, o que foi?” Hope perguntou, abrindo o visor do capacete e andando na direção da sua mãe, que tinha começado a chorar.

“Olha só você, você tem um talento natural. Deveria ter suspeitado já que você aprendeu a controlar as formigas tão rápido quando era criança.” Era verdade, mas não toda ela. Ver Hope dessa forma a lembrou de como Henry sempre quis um filho para ser seu legado, estava tão desesperado que ela não se surpreenderia se ele escolhesse um arruaceiro qualquer com quem se identificasse e o colocasse sob sua proteção, mas ele nunca reconheceu a possibilidade de que Hope carregasse seu legado. De certa forma, talvez tivesse razão; Hope era muito mais o legado de Janet do que de Henry. Ainda assim, não podia se fazer arruinar o momento apontando isso, era melhor deixar Hope acreditar que seu pai também teria facilmente reconhecido seu talento se estivesse ali.

Hope a abraçou. “Não é surpresa, tive uma grande mentora.”

“Sinto muito que você tenha que fazer isso, consertar nossos erros. Depois que seu pai morreu, esperava que pudesse fazer essa fórmula desaparecer do mundo fingindo que não a conhecia. Sabia o quão perigosa seria nas mãos erradas, só não esperava que alguém seria capaz de a reinventar.”

“Você não tinha como saber, mãe. Não é sua culpa. Talvez o pai nunca devesse tê-la criado, mas ela existe agora, então tudo o que podemos fazer é garantir que não cause danos.”

Janet pensava que seu trabalho de consultora na criação da Iniciativa dos Vingadores seria sua última contribuição para o mundo dos super-heróis, mas ainda assim aqui estava ela, ajudando sua filha a seguir o mesmo caminho que a trouxe tanta felicidade, mas tanto sofrimento.

“Nunca quis fazer você sentir que era seu dever seguir nossos passos. Estava com tanto medo de te forçar a isso, de fazer você sentir que essa era a única forma que poderia melhorar o mundo. Essa nunca foi a vida que imaginei para você, queria fazer um mundo melhor para você, não ver você danificando seu corpo e pondo a sua vida em risco.”

“Essa é a minha escolha, mãe. Não posso ficar sentada e não fazer nada enquanto homens como ele destroem tudo ao seu redor por lucro. Você não me forçou a fazer nada, você só me criou para saber o que é certo.

Janet colocou as mãos no rosto da filha, olhando nos olhos dela. “Eu sei, e não podia estar mais orgulhosa. Minha garotinha já não é uma garotinha e está indo salvar o mundo. O que mais uma mãe poderia querer? Agora, vamos levar essa belezinha para fora e ver o que você acha das suas amigas quando você tiver o tamanho delas e estiver dentro da casa delas.”

Hope riu. Sua mãe nunca a deixaria esquecer de como quando criança suas melhores amigas eram as formigas. Ainda conseguia se lembrar de ter achado o comunicador quando sua mãe estava guardando as coisas do seu pai logo após a morte dele, não sabia o que era aquilo, mas depois de alguns minutos tinha conseguido reunir um pequeno exército de formigas e as utilizou para pegar uma jarro de biscoitos que estava no alto. Janet tinha razão: Hope tinha um talento natural, era melhor disso do que ambos seus pais. Hope era a herdeira ideal para os poderes de alteração de tamanho, não apenas por causa dos seus pais, mas também por seus próprios méritos. Janet gostaria de pensar que talvez algum dia Henry teria conseguido ver o talento da filha, mas acima de tudo, estava feliz por viver em um mundo onde as habilidades de Hope eram reconhecidas.


End file.
